


Hard To Be Waiting

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Hanson Bingo [5]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Compliant, Caught, Cheating, Cliffhangers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Heterosexual Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: After Natalie likes a picture of Zac on instagram they meet up to talk about where they stand in their relationship.





	Hard To Be Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Natalie liking a fan's pictures of Zac from BTTI on instagram. This is also a sequel to my fic On Thin Ice. This could have fit two different of my Bingo prompts but I picked Sex On The Beach instead of the other one.

Natalie who had just finished checking her instagram for the night, put her phone away as she looked over at the bed in her hotel room.

Taylor was asleep and Indiana who was in a makeshift sorta bassinet thing was asleep too and for once she had peace and silence. A rare thing she hardly got at home, what with six kids and a husband who was sometimes as bad as their children when it came to making noise.

Then again Natalie was sure that was just a Hanson trait because Nikki and Kate complained about that too.

"Perfect," Natalie spoke to herself as she smiled, knowing she hadn't made a mistake in coming on this trip. Even if some of her husband's fans online wanted to mommy shame her for the decisions she was making.

Like bringing her one month old son to the island as well.

If they really wanted to shame her Natalie was sure she could give them a thousand reasons to do so. Like the fact that her newest child wasn't really her husband's.

No, he belonged to another man. A fact that she knew would devastate Taylor and probably ruin more lives and of course another marriage.

Which was why the truth would never come out. Not if Natalie could help it anyway and one of the ways to keep it under wraps had been to call of her affair with Zac.

A decision they had both made on New Years Eve just a few days after Indiana had been born. Though if Natalie were being honest it was more her decision and not Zac's. Zac hadn't wanted to let her go, hadn't wanted to end what they had. He'd even fought her some but Natalie had countered all of his fighting.

Found reasons why they should end it, like they were getting reckless, careless. They were both falling in love and hadn't they always said when the affair started that they wouldn't do that?

But it happened and maybe it was bound too after all the years they had been together. Their recklessness and carelessness though had made them idiots, made them forget condoms and that was how the baby sleeping peacefully in a makeshift bassinet had come to be.

They were just lucky he was their first mistake, though Natalie did suspect that the baby she had miscarried a while back could have been Zac's and she should have ended the affair then.

She hadn't though because she had fallen then, she'd fallen so hard and by keeping the affair going she had fallen even farther and while she knew ending it had been right she still missed Zac.

Natalie missed Zac more than she cared to admit and this trip was making it hard on her. Especially when he had worn that damn green tank top a few days ago and tonight he had posted a picture of himself in a pink one as well.

Zac in tank tops were her weakness and he knew it. She had said as much during one of their sex sessions when he had worn one. Though after she had told him it was just her pregnancy hormones and she hadn't meant it.

It seems he had seen through her lie and was now trying to make her sorry she had let him go.

Jumping as her phone which was on the table beside her vibrated, Natalie was brought out of her thoughts as she felt her cheeks heating up as a blush sat in.

Natalie not sure why she felt like she had been caught having dirty thoughts. She hadn't been caught, someone had just texted her and made her snap out of her insane thoughts about Zac.

Taking a deep breath Natalie reached for her phone almost expecting the text to be from her mother to update her on the kids that were still in Tulsa. Kids she was baby-sitting while Natalie had chosen to come here with Indiana for some much needed almost alone time.

It was just easier having one kid even if that kid was a newborn still.

As soon as Natalie saw the text though she felt her heart drop when she saw it was from Zac and with an even deeper breath she clicked to read the text.

Her blush growing at what it said.

_You know fans online are going crazy that you liked an ig post about me. I'm kind of surprised you did it myself, tbh. It wasn't even the day I wore a tank top._

Taking another deep breath Natalie hated that she could feel her cheeks getting hotter as she thought about her time on instagram. Yeah, she had browsed the Hanson and BTTI2019 tags but she had been so sure she hadn't liked any pics. Especially since most of the pics she had sought to look at where of Zac.

But she guessed her fingers had messed up. That or her brain had momentarily flounder when she saw pics of Zac resembling Taylor from last year.

Something she had found hotter than she thought was possible. Not sure why the thoughts and images of Zac resembling Taylor had made an ache apparent between her legs.

Natalie having been almost embarrassed by it but she hadn't had sex since Indy's birth and she blamed that for her reaction.

Biting her lip Natalie typed up a reply to Zac.

**My fingers accidentally slipped. It happens.**

Not expecting a reply right away Natalie was just about to put her phone away when one came through.

_Sure. I'll believe that when pigs fly. Are you free to meet up and just talk though? I'm done with video games and Kate's asleep and I'm bored. Want someone to talk too. I'm on the beach not far from our hotel._

Natalie chewed on her lip again pondering what Zac was asking of her. She knew the proper thing to do would be to tell him no because deep down she knew Zac would want more than to talk. It was Zac and he was asking her to hang out.

They hadn't just talked in so long.

But when had Natalie ever done what was proper?

**Give me a few minutes to get there.**

After sending that text Natalie stood up from where she was sitting. Slipping her phone into the pocket of a pair of shorts that she was wearing as she walked to slip on her flip-flops.

A small part of her praying that Taylor didn't wake up while she was gone or that Indy didn't wake and wake Taylor up.

*****

Making it to the beach Natalie spotted Zac sitting in the sand almost immediately and as she did, she had a brief moment where she considered turning on her heel and leaving but of course she didn't.

Instead she let her feet and legs carry her to where Zac was and she soon sat down beside him. Feeling her blush come back when he turned to look at her.

"I was almost afraid you wouldn't come," Zac spoke softly, his hand automatically going to rest on her thigh and Natalie shut her eyes at the contact.

Hating the way her body was on fire from the simple touch alone. A touch she hadn't had in so long.

"You said you wanted to talk," Natalie shrugged as she looked down at his hand. "Could I turn down that?"

Zac laughed softly at her words, "You could," he said though he sounded like he knew she wouldn't have. "But it was me asking so of course you came."

"You really think that's why I came?" Natalie questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I really think that is why you came," Zac nodded as he moved his hand up her thigh some. Stopping right where her shorts ended. "Am I wrong about that?" he asked like he already knew the answer.

Opening her mouth to deny what he said, Natalie quickly closed it because she knew she couldn't deny his words. They were the truth and they both knew why she came.

She showed up here because Zac said he wanted her here and she couldn't turn that down. She was weak for him when she shouldn't be weak for him still.

"That's what I thought," Zac said in her silence an air of cockiness to his words. "You came because I asked you too."

"Fine, I came because you asked me too," Natalie relented confirming what they both knew deep down. "Are you happy now?"

Zac shook his head in response to her words. "Of course I'm not happy Natalie," he told her as he looked away from her. "I miss you, you know."

"I suspected you did," Natalie muttered out in a whisper, not even sure if he heard her. "I'm sorry."

"Are you really sorry?" he asked as he looked back at her and his face with that sad puppy dog look felt like a kick to Natalie's heart. "Because with that like on instagram and the way you keep acting as if nothing is bothering you. Like you're okay since we ended things it feels like I was right in what I always assumed and that you're just getting a kick out of torturing me."

Frowning as Zac spoke Natalie had to be the one to look away now because his words weren't true. She wasn't getting a kick out of his pain.

Not when she was hurting too.

"And what did you always assume Zac?" she asked still not daring to look at him. Not wanting to see the pain etched on his face while her heart was also breaking in two because of his words.

If she looked at him all her resolve would break and she'd be in his arms again and that couldn't happen. If she started the affair back up with him she knew eventually she was going to want more than being the woman who was his secret and that couldn't happen.

Not when she was married to his brother and had children by him. Not when Zac was married to Kate and they had kids too.

She couldn't be selfish and ruin that by starting her affair with Zac again and then one day asking him to leave it all and ruin his family while she ruined her own as well.

"That I was always second to Taylor," Zac said like it pained him to say that out loud. "He is your husband but selfishly I wanted to come first in your heart. I've loved you before I even loved my wife, you know."

"I know," Natalie sighed as she nodded her head, because she had known about Zac's crush on her from the moment she met the boys backstage. 

Back then she hadn't had a crush on him but he had become a good friend. She'd always ran to him every time Taylor broke her heart. Taking comfort in the words Zac used to ease her wounds.

It was their first secret, one that continued once he had started dating Kate. Natalie assuming by then he had lost his crush on her so of course she never thought twice about being the person he went too when he had issues with Kate. Something that probably made her bias when Kate eventually came to her with those same issues.

Kate always claiming that Natalie took Zac's side without fully seeing Kate's problems and didn't Natalie know that went against the girl code.

It was a code Natalie eventually shattered to pieces when Willa had been two months and she found herself drunk the first time they had done a BTTI event. Natalie finding Zac while he was on his way back their last night there and pulling him into the room she and Taylor had.

After all she had known Taylor wouldn't have been back anytime soon and so they had time. They had all the time in the world and they had taken advantage of that in the bathroom of the room she had been sharing with Taylor.

So it was funny being here now, not with Zac anymore and listening as he spoke of his heartbreak and how long he loved her and how he wanted to come first in her heart.

He was just as selfish as she wanted to be deep down.

"That's not true though what you said earlier. I am hurting too I'm just better at hiding it I guess," Natalie admitted as she finally looked back up at Zac. "I miss you so much but I know we can't start back up what we had Zac. If we do I'm eventually going want more than just us being a secret. I'm going to want a life with you where we don't have to hide because I do love you more than my own husband like you wanted. I love you more but I can't be the reason the Hanson family falls apart and the band comes undone. Your family minus you would hate me, my kids could hate me and the fans, they will hate me more than they already do."

Zac went silent after her words, his hand moving off her thigh and Natalie hated how empty she felt without his touch. 

"Can we at least have a goodbye sex?" Zac questioned finally though he still didn't look at her. "Just for closure and to come full circle since we're in the place it all started."

Natalie took a deep breath as she ran a hand through her hair and she knew that the right thing to do would be say no. Tell him they couldn't do that and after she said that she'd get up out of the sand and head back to her hotel room where her husband and her son were both asleep.

But as Natalie opened her mouth to speak she knew what she was going to say wasn't going to be the right thing.

"Yeah," she nodded her head watching as he turned to look at her and even with just the moonlight she swore she saw his eyes go darker with lust. "But not here on the sand please Zac," she begged knowing sex on the beach did have its downfalls and obviously they'd have to be bold and do it out here in the open.

Both their spouses were in their respective rooms so they couldn't go there and do this forbidden thing that they knew how to do well.

Zac laughed at her words and he stood up, holding his hand out to her and Natalie took it almost eagerly, half hating herself for it. She shouldn't be so eager but she was.

"We can just use a chair," Zac told her as he lead the way to a chair not far from where they were and again Natalie kept her hand intertwined with his.

Following behind him as eagerly as she had taken his hand and that ache between her legs when she had seen the picture she had liked on instagram was back. 

Her cunt was already desperately wanting him it seemed.

When they made it to the chair Zac sat down almost effortlessly, pulling Natalie down on him to where she was straddling him. His hands resting on either side of her thighs. Natalie's skin once again feeling like it was on fire because of his touch.

Only his touch did that to her anymore, her husband's touch had long stopped making her feel this way. It had stopped not long after she had started getting her needs fulfilled by Zac.

"This is really how you want it?" Natalie asked him as she let herself move down, loving the way he moaned out when their hips brushed against each other.

Just like she liked feeling him growing hard at that too. Let her know she still had it even though she hadn't fully lost all her baby weight yet.

"I always liked you on top, you know that," Zac smirked and before Natalie could say anything Zac's lips were on hers in a fever frenzy kiss.

Natalie letting her eyes fall shut as she kissed him back, her hips once again moving down into his as the kiss progressed. That aching between her legs getting worse and she wasn't sure how long she could wait to have him inside her.

After all it had already been too long and this was going to be their last time. But then again that should make her want to savor it all and yeah, Natalie felt conflicted on what to do here.

Be eager once more or go slow and enjoy what would be her last time here in Zac's arms.

Though it seemed Zac was going to make that decision for her. His hands leaving her thighs and going up and under the shirt she was wearing. A small part of Natalie almost feeling self conscious with him touching her there. She was still fluffy and she didn't feel at all attractive when she thought of her fluff.

Though she had been fluffy when this all started as well. Her baby weight with Willa having been a bitch to get to go away.

Pulling away from the kiss Natalie reached down and took her shirt off not even thinking twice when she let it fall to the sand. Her self consciousness kicking in again as she saw Zac looking her over.

"I'm still horrible looking, I know," she told him feeling a shiver run down her spine as his hand slowly moved up to her bra. Goosebumps forming along the path his hand took.

"You've never been horrible looking Nat," Zac told her with a shake of his head as he undid the clasp of her bra and once it had slid off her it soon made its way into the sand with her shirt. "You're always beautiful to me. So fucking beautiful," he whispered out before letting his lips attach to her neck and once again Natalie was closing her eyes.

Unable to stop the moans escaping from her mouth at what Zac was doing with his lips. The way he knew how to kiss and suck at her skin just right.

It seemed he knew her body better than her own husband ever had known it. But Zac had taken the time to get to know it. He'd spent many hours going over it whereas Taylor never really had.

As Zac kept kissing and sucking on her neck, Natalie let her hands go down to the shorts he had on. Undoing them in a hurry and once they were undone she slid them off him. Both of them moving so that she could but not once did his lips move from where they were.

They stayed on her the whole time at least until she let her hand fall to his boxers were she began to rub him through the material. Loving the way his cock twitched as she did so.

"Fuck," Zac muttered out as he let his head fall back against the chair. "If you're not careful I am gonna come before I'm even inside of you Nat."

Laughing Natalie just continued to rub him through his underwear. "Then you better hurry up and get me naked so we can fuck," she told him before kissing him again on the lips and this time as they kissed it seemed the rest of their clothes came off.

Neither of them caring that their clothes were in the sand. All they really seemed to care about was each other and being together again.

"Zac," Natalie whined out as his hand went between her legs once they were naked. His hand rubbing at her already wet cunt. "Please," she begged out hating how needy she sounded but fuck she was needy.

She always seemed needy when it came to him.

"Please what?" Zac asked playing dumb and it was almost enough to make Natalie want to tease him, especially when he slipped a finger inside of her.

But she didn't because she was nice unlike him. The asshole that he was.

"Fuck me," Natalie told him having to bite her lip when he grabbed for her hips moving her farther down until she was on his cock. Her head falling back at how good he felt.

Her body having missed the stretch of him.

"Are you okay?" Zac asked holding her in place by his hands. "I mean is it too soon after the baby?" he questioned his concern making Natalie smile some.

"I'm fine," Natalie reassured him before leaning down to kiss him and her words must have been all he needed because soon his hands were gone from her waist.

Natalie beginning to move on him after they were gone, her head going back on him as all she was able to do was moan. Her moans getting louder when he started to move with her finally. Neither of them taking it slow or savoring the moment but in Natalie's case it had been too long and she was just still fucking needy.

She needed him and that sweet release that only he could give her.

Moving her head back down Natalie kissed Zac. The only sounds besides the waves of the ocean where of their moans and their skin on skin contact. Natalie almost hoping that no one was close by to hear them or even see them.

Though it seemed the thought of getting caught was enough to send Natalie over the edge, Zac's name tumbling out of her mouth and into his.

It was only when Zac finally let his hands go to her waist to still her that she knew he had came too and all Natalie could do was smile as she pulled away from the kiss. Putting her head in the crook of his shoulder as she caught her breath, liking the feeling of his hand running up and down her back as he came down from this high as well.

A tiny part of her knowing this may have been goodbye sex but would they actually keep it that way? Especially when the spark was still there.

*****

Coming out of the bathroom after a quick shower the next morning, Natalie paused as she watched Taylor who was on the bed, holding Indy look up at her. A glare that could kill on Taylor's face.

"I got an interesting phone call while you were in the shower," Taylor spoke before Natalie could even ask what was wrong. "It was Bex who is having to do damage control because some fan got a video of you fucking my dear old bastard brother Zac last night," he told her with so much venom in his voice that she felt like she had been left wounded.

His words making her world feel as if it had stopped because this wasn't what they needed and this was never how she had wanted the truth to come out. It wasn't how she envisioned it then again nothing in her life was how she envisioned things.

"I'm sorry," Natalie apologized because she was sorry and she knew Taylor didn't need this as well. Not now in the middle of an event with a bunch of fans.

It was their last day and she knew if Bex was doing damage control people had to be talking and everything was just so fucked. Everything had went bad all because of one impulse decision out of thousands she had made in her life.

Her goodbye sex with Zac was now the reason everything was going to shit it seemed or had already gone to shit. Though it wasn't there fully.

She expected that to happen once they finally went back to Tulsa a place she was now dreading to go back too.


End file.
